


run your tongue (underneath my teeth)

by spills



Series: at the seams [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, M/M, implied filming on phone, oh yeah motoya? brat., right so tying up your boyfriend happens too, slight d/s tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills
Summary: “Can I get a kiss, please?” the libero pleads, looking up at him with an innocent gaze, “I promise I’ll be good.”
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu, Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: at the seams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	run your tongue (underneath my teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u just need to write something for the sake of something and not think of gr8er implications that could be underlying

“Heey, ‘Samu. Hey,” Motoya slurs his name, wrists pinned down underneath one of Osamu’s hands, while one of Samu’s thumbs is shoved into the other man’s mouth. 

Getting him into the current position they’re in was a struggle, and really, that’s Osamu’s own fault for assuming that it would be easy in the first place. Motoya was an athlete in a Division 1 pro-league volleyball team, receiving serves that came at him from at least 80km/h on the court, reacting in time to get to the perfect position, arms that could withstand the force of these spikes were absolutely merciless. 

_ “What?”  _

The word leaves his throat in a low growl as Motoya wiggles underneath him, so Osamu is forced to press even more weight on top of the libero so he doesn’t have the chance to retaliate  _ again _ . He’s pretty sure that he’s going to end up with at least two bruises on his ribcage, Rin better have had the foresight to put an ice pack in the freezer for later, seeing that this whole charade was both of their ideas in the first place.

If anything, Osamu thinks that he should protest his conditions, since Motoya isn’t as this… bratty underneath Suna’s touch, but then again… Osamu can’t help giving a helpless exhale when he remembers how Motoya admitted to being turned on when Osamu got really, really annoyed at him. A little more physical, pushy and demanding. 

Something about feeling as if Osamu could have him without actually trying all that hard. Testament to Motoya’s evaluation of his physical strength, since Osamu was more than capable of slamming the libero into a wall if that’s what Motoya really wanted, but that was more on a mood by mood basis. 

Such as Motoya being an absolute brat, and Osamu getting an unholy desire to remind his boyfriend who he belonged to before showering him in some good ol’ TLC. On the other hand, Motoya said he liked seeing him frustrated from time to time, claiming that he made the best expressions when trying to _obtain_ _something, claiming_ what he believes to be his. 

As touching as it is to have Motoya simply assuming to be his, Osamu wishes that Motoya would have the good grace to be a little more obedient. 

“I’ve learnt my lesson,” Motoya whines around Osamu’s thumb, batting tears away from his lashes, “Can I get a kiss, please?” the libero pleads, looking up at him with an innocent gaze, “I promise I’ll be good.” 

Osamu can't help but smirk at the desperate sounds Motoya makes for him, feeling a little more gracious now due to the other's admission. He leans in to give his baby what he wants, unable to help it. 

Motoya makes Osamu want to spoil him - only there’s a tiny issue with this.

Osamu is also a fool, completely forgetting how much of a little shithead Komori Motoya actually is; Komori Motoya, who tilts his mouth away from Osamu's lips, and proceeds to bite the shell of his ear. Hard. 

Almost, a yelp escapes Osamu’s mouth, were it not for how his bottom lip had caught his teeth, biting himself hard enough to draw blood. It’s fine, really, because he manages to shove Motoya back down with one knee as his boyfriend is too busy laughing at his momentary victory. 

“‘Samu,” he laughs breathlessly, “Geez, I know that you think I’m cute, but maybe you should try falling for me a little less,” and Osamu shuts the other man up by pressing his mouth against Motoya’s. Slips his tongue between the seams of Motoya’s lips, runs it underneath the top row of Motoya’s teeth before biting down on the other man’s tongue. 

A whimper thrums in Motoya’s throat, sounding more aroused than in pain, and Osamu can’t help but pull back at that. Shakes his head, because fuck, there really is no winning against Motoya who has simply learnt to make the best of  _ all  _ situations. It’s terrible, and it’s terrible how seeing Motoya with his cheek turned and eyes watery makes Osamu  _ desire _ to see the other man come completely undone underneath him, flicks his gaze to the phone on the tripod filming them, and wonders what would Rin like best while he’s at it. 

“Fuck,” Osamu curses instead, watches how Motoya’s gaze meets his own while the libero’s chest rises and falls underneath him, “What’s up with ya and pain, ‘toya,” rolls the nickname affectionately on his tongue. An aggravated sigh that leaves Osamu’s throat as he shifts all of his weight on top of Motoya, this time making sure that the other man has no means of movement. Leans in close and blows air over the shell of Motoya’s ear, “I know you like attention, and no matter what I do, yer gonna enjoy it anyway. So,” he taps his nails against Motoya’s collarbone, “What kind of punishment should ya get.” 

Osamu keeps his gaze cold and fixated on Motoya’s face, knows how he likes it when Osamu looks at him like he’s something that needs a little breaking in. Rope at the side and he makes quick work of tying his boyfriend’s wrists together, then his ankles as he considers the verdict. 

Tugs at the knots when he’s done, making sure it’s not too loose, or too tight, amused at how quiet Motoya has become. “Yer awfully silent now,” Osamu hums when he’s finally done, looking down at Motoya who’s stripped in nothing but his underwear, clearly hard against the fabric, “if ya wanted this to happen in the first place,” Osamu nudges his foot against Motoya’s crotch just to see the other man squirm, “Ya should have just asked. If ya wanted this from the beginning, then at least Rin would have had something good to watch the moment he got home, but nooooo,” Osamu mocks, taking pressure away from Motoya who gives a small gasp, “All ya wanna do is fool around and be a brat.” 

Another sigh, and Osamu kneels down to pick up the other man, one arm underneath his knees, the other on Motoya’s spine, between his shoulder blades. A little grunt before lifting him, earning a startled sound from his boyfriend. Said boyfriend kept still, careful as his limbs are bound together, and it’d be troublesome if he were to fall out of Osamu’s grasp. 

“Good boy,” Osamu presses a kiss to Motoya’s temple, kisses away some stray tears, “but we still gotta figure out a punishment for ya, sweetcheeks.”

Motoya looks up at him with a wide gaze, more curious than fearful. “Yeah?” 

“A waiting game,” Osamu hums, “Could be a round of hide-n-seek. I put ya in the bathtub, and we wait for Rin to find ya. Or… I could just leave ya in the living room while I make dinner. Rin would probably find you being all tied up hilarious,” and flashes Motoya a wicked grin. 

“I’m being nice to ya, letting you have a say here, angel face,” and Motoya’s tongue flicks out oh-so-briefly, gears clearly spinning in his head, “So tell me what ya want.” 

Motoya rests his head against Osamu’s chest, “‘Samu.. what I want-” 

**Author's Note:**

> [ tweeter! ](https://twitter.com/rinrintoya)  
> also might continue this, so im just make a little poll for what happens next, can be found [ here!! ](https://twitter.com/rinrintoya/status/1303626455662829570?s=20)  
> 


End file.
